


Wizard Contraband

by familymatters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Contraband, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HP AU, Hot Pocket - Freeform, Interest in science, M/M, Selling stuff in hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: Sky-day HP AUInside Hogwarts a store sells muggle items. Hayato, the Ravenclaw prefect, enters for the first time and caught the interest of the stores owner. Hayato really can't handle this flirting while he's here just to get something for his friend.





	Wizard Contraband

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of a joke about the HP meaning hot pocket instead of harry potter

Hayato stood in an empty corridor staring at a wall. A piece of paper was held tightly in his hand. He looked at the paper and read over the words again.

 

Running errands for Tsuna was something Hayato enjoyed doing, not because he liked running errands but because it meant Tsuna trusted him.

 

The Hufflepuff prefect liked to do everything himself, and that was admirable, but when taking into account everything else he does it was worrying. Hayato was the Ravenclaw prefect but he did nowhere as much as Tsuna did. No other prefect could do what he did 

 

By the agreement of their prefects of all years and the students, Tsuna was truly the best and most well liked. There was no one he would not help it didn’t matter what house you were in, if he could help you he would. He was the one to reach a hand out to the closed off Slytherins and he would sit at different tables each meal time. 

 

During his third year he was the one who petitioned for a middle table for those who wanted to sit with friends of a different house.

 

He studies hard and talks to many people to learn more from them. He does extra curricular work and gets along well with teachers. If someone was sick he would visit them and spend time with them to keep them company. He was the commentator at Quidditch games because he was the most neutral. Once the chance arrived everyone would push the position of head boy on him because he was basically the head boy in everything but name.

 

Hayato looked at the wall in suspicion and then said the words on the paper. ”Mysteriously Ordinary.”

 

Before his eyes door appeared. It was wooden, different from the stone walls it came from, and it had the words, ‘Mysteriously Ordinary’ carved in it. Hayato hesitated with his hand over the door knob. It was magic so it shouldn’t be strange but he hasn’t heard of this place in the school before and he’s been here for five years. He looked at the note in his hand again and resolved himself to open the door.

 

It was larger than he expected inside. Filled with shelves stuffed with strange items and a separate door with a glass window. He couldn’t see inside of it from his position but the words ‘ARCADE/COMPUTER’ were on it. 

 

There were a few students walking through the isles and some sitting at tables near what looked like a library with shelves filled with books on the wall behind it and next to it.

 

The students that saw him gave him a worried look but Hayato just nodded towards them. He wasn’t strict about students being out after curfew, he used to do it all the time before he became a prefect.

 

He was confused by this place. There was nothing magical about it, no flying books or items moving with magic, the students weren’t even using magic. It was what he imagined a muggle store would look like.

 

Hayato walked over to the bookshelf and observed the titles. These looked like muggle books but, “No science or anything about space.” He muttered. Hayato had been really interested in muggle science, more specifically muggle technology, inventions, and space, ever since he took that muggle studies class in third year. He wanted to read a bit more about rockets but there was nothing about those there either.

 

“Hello Welcome to Mysteriously Ordinary for all your wizard contraband.” A deep voice said from next to him. Hayato jumped and looked to the side. A teen with long blue hair was standing close enough that Hayato could see his hetero-chromatic, blue and red eyes. Hayato wasn’t afraid to say the teen was handsome, the type that made you happy just looking at him but nervous to talk to. He wasn’t wearing the regular Hogwarts robes, just a button up shirt and leather pants. Hayato couldn’t tell what house he was from but he felt like he’s seen him around.

 

“Is this your first time here?” There was a small tilt to his lips as if he already knew the answer.

 

Hayato opened his mouth but found he couldn’t say anything in front of this guy. He was starting to sweat and he rubbed his hands on his robes. Hayto only nodded.

 

The teen smiled and gestured for Hayato to follow him. “Let me show you around.”

 

Hayato followed without a word, he looked at the note again. There should be Coffee and that thing called a Hot Pocket here otherwise Tsuna wouldn’t have sent him here. It wouldn’t hurt to follow this guy.

 

“Over here we have our pens. Look here” He held out one of the pen’s, sleek and small, Hayato had not seen something like that before. “You don’t have to keep dipping this in ink every time you want to write. It can last months if you use it right. Only one sickle, a steal for something like this.” 

 

Hayato could afford it and he was interested but that was not what he came for.

 

“Not good enough? Well right under the pens we have these refillable notebooks. For just 20 knuts you can get this refillable notebook plus I’ll throw in some extra pages just for you.” the way the teen said ‘just for you’ sounded a bid seductive and Hayato felt is ears heat up.

 

The price sounded even better than the last one but Hayato came here for something. “That all sounds nice but, I came here to get something for Tsuna.”

 

“Oh you’re Tsuna’s friend.” The teens entire demeanor seemed to change from a salesman to just a relaxed teen talking to a friend. 

 

He waved his hand.” Then forget all that, you should have told me someone referred you here before I went through all this. I am Mukuro Rokudo, just call me Mukuro, what are you getting for our beloved Hufflepuff prefect?” Mukuro had a fond look on his face as he spoke about Tsuna. Hayato wouldn’t ask how he knew Tsuna, that question was always dangerous to ask with the trouble Tsuna sometimes managed to find himself in.

 

“He wants some coffee and a hot pocket.”

 

“Ah a hard night studying. He must really trust you to send you here and anyone Tsuna sends can be trusted.”

 

Something stood out to him. “Who did he send before?”

 

Mukuro gave a sly smirk. “He always sends a certain red headed Hufflepuff.”

 

Hayato nodded in understanding. Not many people knew who Tsuna liked and those who did kept quiet about it though there was an unspoken agreement to take action if Tsuna didn’t confess before seventh year ended. 

 

“Follow me and I will show you where we keep the food.”

 

As Mukuro led him through the isles and showed off the products, the prices he spoke of were significantly lower than earlier. Hayato was beginning to suspect he was being scammed earlier but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad about it. Hayato knew he was quick to anger and he tried to calm that part of him but some people just knew how to get on his nerves. Takeshi, the Gryffindor chaser, was especially good at getting on his nerves. 

 

“The hot pocket and coffee will be 5 knuts total.”

 

“That's lower than I expected.” Hayato commented as he handed over the money.

 

Mukuro smirked. “I could raise the price just for you.” Hayato could tell he was teasing him but it only made him blush instead of stirring up his anger. He couldn’t handle this anymore.

 

“Thank you bye.” He said quickly. Hayato took a step back and then turned and ran out the shop. He closed the door behind him and the door disappeared and turned back into the original stone wall.

 

As he walked back to where Tsuna was studying, Hayato realized he forgot to ask what house Mukuro was from.

 

*****************

 

At breakfast Hayato sat at the mixed house table across from Tsuna since the spots next to him were taken. He didn't feel like sitting next to Tsuna while he flirted with his crush without knowing he was flirting. Though it was still fun to watch, it made Hayato feel a little lonely today. 

 

Hayato ate his breakfast with little energy, he went to sleep late after staying up to study with Tsuna and then he spent time speculating what house Mukuro was from and where he remembered him from.

 

Hayato felt someone slide in next to him and didn’t react thinking it was Takeshi coming in from morning practice. 

 

“You should drop by again.” A deep familiar voice said and Hayato turned his head with wide eyes to look at him. Mukuro had a smirk on his face as he adjusted his robes, the Slytherin insignia stitched on his sleeves. He looked good in green and in a tie, Hayato couldn’t help but stare.

 

“Good morning Mukuro, you usually don’t eat breakfast here.” Tsuna said sounding too energized for this early morning. Looking from Mukuro to Tsuna, Hayato realized Mukuro was the Slytherin Tsuna reached out to in first year. He still didn’t want to ask how they became close. It was really best not to ask.

 

Mukuro didn’t take his eyes off of Hayato. “I didn’t but I’ve found something interesting here so I’ll be coming more often.”

 

Mukuro leaned closer and whispered in Hayato’s ear at the same time he slid something in Hayato’s hands. “And I hope you’ll come see me too.”

 

Hayato was already blushing hard from Mukuro staring at him for so long and those words were just enough to finally make him explode. 

 

“I WON’T EVER COME SEE YOU.” Hayato shouted in embarrassment and then he got up, ignoring the people staring at him and muttering about his temper, because this was not the first time he’s done this, and stormed out of the hall. Behind him he heard Tsuna say with a scolding, bordering on lecturing, tone “You can’t be like that with him Mukuro.”

 

Outside the hall Hayato leaned against the door with a hands covering his face. He would remember that bewildered look on Mukuro’s face for a long time.

 

In his other hand he held a book called, Rocket Propulsion Elements Edition 9.  


 

Maybe he will see him again but just to return the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Some extra info  
> -These poor slytherins who started the shop. They sell at high prices to the purebloods who don’t know a thing about muggle prices. They need to make money someway.  
> -People don’t ask Tsuna how he’s met his closest friends because the answer will 100% be a dangerous situation.  
> -Hibari and Haru are the Gryffindor prefects and Hibari is the one the younger ones go to for help.


End file.
